


Full Moon

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Pillow Talk [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Love, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: It was quiet, peaceful, so different from the hustle and madness of the day. Rayla didn’t mind visiting Katolis, she liked…some of the people there. These visits were mostly for Callum though, which was good, she liked making him happy. Although more recently, it seemed they were being paraded around a little which was…less good. She got it, it helped Ezran and helped spread the message of peace. It was necessary and extremely useful. Didn’t mean she had to enjoy it, or appreciate being gawped at.Late on the night of the full moon, Callum and Rayla talk.





	Full Moon

It was quiet, peaceful, so different from the hustle and madness of the day. Rayla didn’t mind visiting Katolis, she liked…some of the people there. These visits were mostly for Callum though, which was good, she liked making him happy. Although more recently, it seemed they were being paraded around a little which was…less good. She got it, it helped Ezran and helped spread the message of peace. It was necessary and extremely useful. Didn’t mean she had to enjoy it, or appreciate being gawped at.

Rayla was perched on the castle roof, something she could only do during the full moon. Being on the roof wasn’t the problem, the guards didn’t really look up there that much and the shadows often hid her very well. It was getting there that was the issue. She could probably manage it, but it would take a lot more effort and there was a much higher chance of her being bothered.

Tucking her leg up, Rayla tilted her head back, taking a deep breath. The full moon hung huge and bright in the sky, filling her with a restless energy that meant she couldn’t go to bed, not quite yet anyway. Elves needed less sleep than humans anyway, but under normal circumstances Rayla could settle beside Callum in bed and find a quiet way to occupy herself until she became tired enough to sleep. This…changed on the full moon. Rayla really couldn’t settle and being in bed just kept Callum awake.

Stretching her hands above her head, Rayla stood up, edging to the edge of the roof. Using lower tower rooves, window ledges and castle decorations, careful not to break anything, Rayla made her way back down to the walls. Hopping up onto the parapet, she made her way around the castle walls. Occasionally brushing up against the guards, not intentionally spooking them, but finding it funny when they did jump.

It was getting very late and they had a busy day tomorrow, so naps were pretty much out of the question, she needed to at least get some sleep. Jogging around the walls again, Rayla easily found the window to her room, frowning slightly. The lantern in the room was still lit, that was…strange…Callum should be long asleep by now. Humming lightly to herself, Rayla began to climb up to the open window. She slipped into the room easily, eyes immediately finding Callum on the bed.

His sketchbook was open on his knee, eyes completely and utterly focused on whatever he was drawing. There is very little that could distract Callum when he was drawing, in fact Rayla was yet to find anything when he was really in the zone. It didn’t really matter that Rayla was almost completely invisible, she could probably wave her hands right in front of his face…in full view…and he wouldn’t look up. A light smile flicked across her face, he had no idea she was there…she shouldn’t…but it was really too hard to resist.

She slipped silently over to the bed, not that it really mattered. Callum was completely engrossed in his drawing, one leg used to support his sketchbook. Smiling to herself, she carefully put her knee on the bed, careful not to shift him too much. As stealthily as possible, she shifted so she was kneeling on the bed, leaning over slightly.

Ever so gently, Rayla tugged the blanket covering Callum’s legs. He shifted slightly, but didn’t really seem to notice anything. Reaching out, she ruffled the paper in his sketchbook lightly. He glanced up from what he was drawing as the paper brushed his hand, but lost interest very quickly. Very lightly, she tugged on his top, then the sleeve, brushing her fingers over his skin. He turned slightly, scratching at his arm.

Leaning closer, she blew a puff of air right against his ear. Callum jumped, jerking away and flailing slightly. Rayla bit her lip, trying not to laugh, or at the very least not out loud.  
“Rayla!” he protested, shuffling away.  
Biting back a laugh, she tugged on his pencil, pulling it away and putting it on the bedside table.  
“That stopped being funny about eight full moons ago,” Callum said, turning.  
He had a little bit of trouble finding her, but eventually his eyes stopped flitting around as they locked with hers. Rayla couldn’t help but laugh, tugging his sketchbook out of his hands before settling by his side.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, “It’s hilarious.”  
Callum gave her a look, which just made her grin wider.  
“What are you doing back already anyway?” he said, stretching.  
“It’s late,” she said, “Really late, I should be asking what you’re doing still up? Nightmare?”  
Callum rubbed his eye, shaking his head with a lightly with a groan.  
“I got caught up.”

Rayla hummed, cupping his cheeks lightly and pressing their lips together. Callum made a soft noise, before melting into the kiss. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, then under his jaw. He hummed lightly, making a pleased noise. Rayla smiled as his head began to drop, eyelids drooping. Callum lent forwards, pressing a kiss to her cheek, then below her ear. He’d gotten very good at kissing her on the full moon. The first few times he’d missed completely. It made her smile just thinking about it.

His soft kisses eventually slowed down until he basically slumped against her, mumbling something completely inaudible. Reaching up, she rested her hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb under his eye.  
“That’s it, you need to sleep,” she said, tugging him closer to rest against her shoulder.  
She began to toy lightly with his fingers, shifting her hands up to rub at his wrist. Callum yawned, stretching slightly and leaning more heavily on her shoulder. Guiding him down, she lay the two of them back on the bed.

“Are you alright?” Callum asked, “I know this is a bit…different for you.”  
Rayla sighed lightly, giving his hand a light squeeze.  
“I’m fine,” she said, “I can cope with the attention, how about you?”  
Callum made a confused noise.  
“Why would I be having problems?”  
“You don’t normally just get caught up,” she replied, “Especially not this late…what’s on your mind?”  
Letting out a long breath, Callum rubbed his eyes with a groan.  
“It’s nothing, I’m just overthinking,” he said, looking up at her.  
Rayla hummed, rubbing her hand up and down his back.  
“But…?” she said.

There was a long pause, Callum huffed out a breath, tucking himself closer.  
“Its just…everyone’s reaction,” he said, “I’m worried.”  
Rayla’s hand froze from where it was moving up and down his back. Callum’s eyes were half closed, a slight frown on his face. She sighed softly, tangling their legs together.  
“I know,” she said, “But loosing sleep over it…won’t help.”  
Callum let out a huff of breath, “Yeah, yeah, I told you I was overthinking. I was just…if this is their reaction to just an engagement…what about anything in the future? Sorry…I just…can’t get it out of my head.”

Honestly, Rayla hadn’t really been thinking about it….well…had intentionally not been. She curled her arms around him, nuzzling his temple lightly. She slipped her hand under his shirt, running it up and down his spine lightly. Callum hummed and tucked himself closer, eyes drooping even more.  
“We’ll manage,” she said, “We always muddle through these things.”  
Callum smiled lightly, eyes slipping closed.  
“As long as we have each other, right?” he mumbled.  
“Yeah,” Rayla said, giving him a slight squeeze.  
Callum made a soft noise, he was almost completely asleep at this point.  
“Night,” he slurred slightly in exhaustion.  
“Night,” Rayla replied.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for riveting plot and insane action...you're looking in the wrong place. There is only softness and fluff here.
> 
> Yeah...the last one was pretty popular so...here's another one...yay!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
